powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā; translated as Pirate Squadron Gokaiger) is the 35th entry in the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is pirates who are searching for the greatest treasure in the universe. It is also the 35th Anniversary series of the Super Sentai series. Plot :"The 34 Super Sentai who have protected the smiles of the people! They lost their powers fighting the Space Empire Zangyack, but their powers have been inherited by these unbelievable rogues!" The Gokaigers use the powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangack, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 34 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangack. Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Master Shafu *Toshizo Tanba *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger Legends Universal Empire Zangyack *Oiles Gil **Insarn **Damaras **Barizorg **Gormin ***Zgormin Action Commanders *'Shikabanen' (1) *'Bongan' (2) *'Salamandam' (3) *'Zodomas' (4) *'Buramudo' (5) *'Nanonanoda' (6) *'Pachacamac XIII' (7) *'Sneak Brothers' (8) **'Elder' **'Younger' *'Bowser' (9) *'Yokubarido' (10) *'Deratsueigar' (11-12) *'Zaggai' (13) *'Jellacit' (14) Arsenal see also: Arsenal (Gokaiger) *'Mobirates' - The main five Gokaiger's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiCellular - '''The henshin device of GokaiSilver in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiBuckle''' - The Gokaiger's Power Key storage in the form of a belt. *'GokaiSabre' - A sword that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiGun' - A pirate musket that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiSpear' - GokaiSilver's primary weapon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small figures that resemble the past Super Sentai heroes. The Gokaigers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Super Sentai heroes. The keys can be used with the Mobirates in order to become the past Sentai heroes to fight their enemies, as well as being compatible with GokaiOh's helms to unlock various mecha or powerups, as well as the finishers. Mecha *'GokaiOh' **'GokaiGalleon' - GokaiRed's pirate ship mecha; forms torso and head of GokaiOh. **'GokaiJet' - GokaiBlue's jet mecha; forms right arm and hat of GokaiOh. **'GokaiTrailer' - GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of GokaiOh. **'GokaiRacer' - GokaiGreen's race car mecha; forms left arm of GokaiOh. **'GokaiMarine' - GokaiPink's submarine mecha; forms right leg of GokaiOh. *'MagiDragon' - Secondary mecha from Magiranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. *'Patstriker' - DekaRed's mecha from Dekaranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. *'GaoLion' - GaoRed's mecha from Gaoranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. *'FuraiMaru - '''Combination of the' FuraiHead and FuraiKnuckle Kakakuri Balls from Hurricanger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh.' Episodes Soundtracks Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger also has soundtracks based on the show. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Single - The official single to the TV show featuring the opening theme, the ending theme, and the karaoke version of the songs. At the end of episode 4, the Gokaigers had a special promotion for the thirty viewers. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Treasure Sound Box 1 - The first original soundtrack to the TV series featuring 31 songs from the show including: Gokai Change!, the TV size version of the opening theme, and more. Trivia *This season is similar to Kamen Rider Decade, in the aspect that an individual can transform into warriors of the past. *This is the third season to have a key as arsenal. The first was Carranger used by all five Rangers and second was Abaranger only used by AbareBlack. *The word "Gokai" is actually a pun thanks to its spelling. "G''ou''kai" means "heroic". "G''o''kai" means "misunderstanding". *The ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, is an updated version of the 25th Anniversary theme, Super Sentai Tamashii. The latter introduces Goranger through Gokaiger, while the former introduced Goranger through Gaoranger. Also in the ending theme, the singers who originally sang for the series’ opening theme rap the series’ line. E.g.: Yoffy rapping Dekaranger, Iwaki rapping Magiranger, NoB rapping Boukenger etc. *The first season where it seems that a vs. only villian debuts in the Sentai main verse. In this case, it is the ''Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger only villain Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII, though technically it is his successor, Pachacamac XIII. *There is a common occurance with the appearance of a Red Legend, a shadow of their past Ranger form will appear over them momentarily. Legend Shift MagiRed.PNG|MagiRed Legend Shift DekaRed.PNG|DekaRed Legend Shift GekiRed.PNG|GekiRed Legend Shift GaoRed.jpg|GaoRed Legend Shift ShinkenRed.jpg|ShinkenRed Legend Shift RedRacer.jpg|Red Racer Category:Over-Technology Category:Sentai Season